


Not That Straight

by valamerys



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: EVERYONE IS BI OR POLY BECAUSE I SAID SO, F/M, Lucien and Rhys had hatesex once, M/M, it's just the maximum gay we can achieve while maintaining canon relationships, listen idk i dont even have real tags for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valamerys/pseuds/valamerys
Summary: Lucien has finally been invited to join the guys’ night out, and it results in new information about Rhys’s past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened

“I invited Lucien, by the way. He’ll be here soon.” Cassian announces as he takes a seat at Rhys and Azriel’s table at Rita’s. It’s their monthly night out together, just the guys, while their wives and mates entertain themselves elsewhere downtown. “I know you don’t like him, Rhys. But he has, like, _no_ friends. He could use this.” Cassian takes a sip of his drink and endures his high lord’s silence. “And last time we didn’t invite him, it apparently upset Elain and Nesta gave me crap about it for a week,” he adds.

“I never said I have a problem with Lucien coming with us,” Rhys says coolly. “That’s perfectly fine.”

Cassian dips his fingers in his glass and flicks beer at his High Lord. “Don’t do the passive-aggressive thing, Rhys. Not cool.”

Azriel watches them calmly, looking, as always, as though he has about eighty relevant secrets under his belt that he’s choosing not to share.

“I’m not, as you put it, ‘doing the passive aggressive thing.” Rhys says. “I am genuine in my sentiment that he should come out with us, but you’ll forgive me if I’m not entirely comfortable around him.”

“Because of what went down with Tamlin?”

“Not exactly.”

Cassian lowers his drink. “Is there… something else?”

Rhys puts a hand flat on the table, drums his fingers lightly. He does not answer.

Az cocks his head at him. “Is there something else, Rhysand?”

“If you must know,” Rhys says carefully, “Lucien and I have had… relations… in the past.”

“Well, yeah, of course,” Cassian says, slightly confused as he picks up his beer again. “He was the right hand of that asshole, you guys ran into each other plenty.”

Az and Rhys look at each other.

“Cassian,” Rhys tries again, “I mean that Lucien and I have had sex.”

Cassian spits beer across the table. “What?” He chokes, messily wiping at his chin. “You’re kidding.”

Rhysand is as serious as the grave.

Cassian looks from Az to Rhys and back.

“Did you know?”

Az chuckles. “No, but I suspected, after seeing them avoid each other at Elain and Lucien’s wedding.”

“You’re too good at your job,” Rhys mutters. “I’ve created a monster.”

“Mother’s tits, Rhys,” Cassian gapes at him. “I didn’t even know you liked men. How has that not come up in six hundred years?” He pauses, processes. “And _Lucien?_ You fucked _Lucien?”_

Rhys grimaces. “It was mostly oral, let’s not be vulgar.”

Cassian just boggles, and Azriel finally loses it, snorts with laughter into his drink.

“Cauldron.” Cassian slumps back in his chair. “At the war camps, though, you never…”

For all that he is private about his lovers, everyone knows Azriel likes people regardless of gender, and Cassian has never been shy about taking men and women both to bed. Rhys seemed the picture of heterosexuality, though; even in their youth, when the segregation of the camps meant that you liked men or you went without, he’d never given any indication of attraction to them.

“They weren’t really my type,” Rhys says with a shrug. “I’m not attracted to brutes, of any gender.”

Cassian has to take a moment to think about this, too. “Are you saying you don’t think I’m attractive? Because finding out you’re into men but _wouldn’t_ fuck me under different circumstances would really be an ego bruise.”

Rhys grins. “Were I free to do so, and if you were not family, rest assured, I would lie in bed awake at night haunted by your beauty.”

Cassian claps him on the back. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“I think you’re very pretty, Cassian,” Azriel offers supportively.

“Damn straight.”

“Not that straight,” says Rhys, and Cassian loses his shit.

When he eventually recovers, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, he has to ask. “So, with Lucien, when…?”

Rhys stares into his glass, and Cassian regrets speaking as the levity slip through their fingers.

“About ten years into the curse,” Rhys says quietly. “He was out on border patrol for Tamlin, I was out running errands for Amarantha, we were both frustrated with our situations and each other.”

All three fall perfectly silent, the ambient noise of the bar enveloping them.

“I’m sorry,” Cassian offers. “I shouldn’t have asked, it’s none of my business.”

Rhys throws back his drink and swallows the rest of it. “It’s fine,” he says, wincing through the burn of the alcohol. “Really. I wouldn’t think anything of it, except that I ended up related to him by marriage.”

Cassian should probably drop it, but he’s never been especially good at letting things go. “Do Feyre and Elain know?”

Rhys arches an eyebrow. “That their mates find men as well as women attractive, or that their mates have sexual history with each other?”

“Either.”

“Elain knows Lucien likes men,” Az offers mysteriously.

It’s his turn to be scrutinized by Cassian. “How in Prythian do you know that?”

Az just smiles, that smug, secret smile of his.

“Come on, Azriel,” Rhys goads him. “I’ve shared, it’s your turn.”

Cassian pales a little. “Please don’t tell me you’ve had a threesome with them.”

Az laughs. “No. But Tarquin has.”

It’s Rhys who bursts out laughing now, and Cassian just sort of stares into the distance. “Is it inappropriate that I’m jealous?”

“How ever did you find that out, Az?” Rhys chokes between laughs.

“It’s my business to know things. Like why the High Lord of Summer was spending an inordinate amount of time behind closed doors in the Spring Court.”

“Fair enough,” Cassian muses.

Rhys contemplates his empty glass. “Do you think we _should_ tell Elain and Feyre? I don’t know that there’s much to be gained by that.”

“If Nesta had fucked Mor before we got together, I think I’d want to know.” Cassian pauses, suddenly lost in that thought.

“Please filter whatever you’re thinking by considering whether or not Nesta would approve of it,” Rhys advises him, as a flash of red at the door alerts them all to Lucien’s arrival.

“Sorry I’m late,” Lucien says lightly, taking the seat next to Cassian. “What are we talking about?”

Rhysand rests his elbows on the table, steeples his hands together. “Not much. Just debating whether you and I should tell our mates we’ve slept with their brother in law.”

Lucien, to his credit, does not seem perturbed by this announcement. He glances at Az and Cassian before turning to Rhys. “You first.”

———————

Feyre laughs until she cries, at least partially because Rhysand is a nervous wreck when he tells her.

“Rhys,” she wheezes, when she can catch enough breath to speak. “Why on earth would you think I’d be mad that you touched Lucien’s dick before I was even born?” Rhysand can only look sheepish in response, and Feyre takes pity on him and kisses him between her giggles.

Lucien casually mentions it at breakfast one morning, while passing Elain a piece of toast.

Elain just shrugs, reaches for the butter. “Well, I banged Morrigan a couple times during the war, so I guess we’re even.”

 

[This fic is also on tumblr!](http://valamerys.tumblr.com/post/154186935020/fic-not-that-straight)


End file.
